


Home

by skamlightwood



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Artist!Even, Established Relationship, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Painting, Slice of Life, even has cool parents, they're just really happy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamlightwood/pseuds/skamlightwood
Summary: If there's anything that quarantine  taught Isak, it was how much he missed Even. Despite the fact that Isak and Even lived together, their alone time together had seriously diminished since they had moved back to Oslo.Or, a glimpse into the lives of Isak and Even, featuring parents, peaches, and paintings.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 124





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I have been sitting on several WIPs for so long, so I wanted to put something fun and light out for your enjoyment. Also, I haven't written fanfiction in 5 or 6 years, so please go easy on me, I am a bit rusty. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @ isakvaltrsn
> 
> Happy reading!

If there's anything that quarantine taught Isak, it was how much he’s missed Even. Despite the fact that Isak and Even lived together, their alone time together had seriously diminished since they had moved back to Oslo. Trondheim had been good for them, sometimes Oslo felt suffocating. To many ex-girlfriends, people they had screwed over, street corners where mental breakdowns took place. But at the same time, Oslo was their home.

Also, it was nice to be close to Even’s parents. Isak loved Even’s parents. Ever since they met Isak, they treated him like their own. Even’s parents were young when they had him. Sigrid, had moved from Norway to the United States when she was a baby. When she started university, she chose to study abroad in Norway for three months, but when she met Jan, they fell madly in love and she never went back. They found out that she was pregnant with Even when they were only nineteen and got married when Even was six, and he had every characteristic of someone who was raised by two people that loved and cared for him more than anything. Because he was an only child, his parents poured every ounce of love and warmth into him that they had. Even was always very close to his parents, and they never missed an opportunity to tease him by showing Isak his embarrassing baby pictures and telling him funny stories, like how they ran into Even at the store when he was fifteen, trying to buy condoms.

And now, Isak and Even were in quarantine with them for the foreseeable future. They had been staying at Even’s childhood home with his parents for a week while the heating in their new building was being repaired, but when they received the stay at home order Even's parents encouraged them to stay for a while. 

So now they were there, sleeping every night in Even’s old loft bed, spending time with his parents, and most importantly, spending time with each other. 

Ever since they moved back to Oslo, they had so many obligations and so many friends to see, parties to go to. They just hadn’t spent as much time together prior to this forced shut in. 

And Isak had missed his boyfriend. 

They had been having a lot of fun together since their school had been moved online. While they did still take their classes seriously, they also had a lot of time to hang out and do nothing. 

And another reason being held up in Even’s childhood home was interesting was the fact that Even’s room contained a plethora of art supplies. He had every kind of paint you could imagine, drawing pencils and markers in every color of the rainbow. He also had a whole shelf designated to each and every sketch book he’d completed since he was five. While Isak had little artistic understanding, he can recognize that Even has some serious talent. He spent one day sat on the floor in front of the bookshelf and went through every page of art. It was fun to see how Even’s skills grew over time through his sketchbooks. It was also fun to tease Even about the particularly raunchy section of his sketch book from when he was thirteen, when he was clearly going through puberty and drew pages and pages of naked bodies.

On this particular day he found his old easel and started mixing paints on his palette. The light was pouring in from the window, bathing the bedroom in light as Even started laying colors down on the canvas. Isak couldn't help being a little mesmerized by watching his boyfriend work. His muscles moved and his shirt lifted as he spread paint strokes, his jaw clenched as he examined the piece in front of him, and Isak just couldn't tear his eyes away. 

He didn't think he’d ever be so attracted to the artist's type, but when Isak sees Even’s paint splattered hands and forearms he has to hold himself back from jumping him. It amazed Isak that someone so incredibly artistically gifted could actually be interested in him. 

When he realized he had been watching Even and hadn't gotten any of his school work done, he decided to migrate to the kitchen where the wifi connection was better. He hoped that hanging out with Even’s mom would be a better study environment than Even himself. In the kitchen, Singrid was hunched over her laptop and a stack of paperwork. When she spotted Isak, her face broke into a big smile.

“Hi, sweet boy, how’s that anatomy class going?” She said, clearing off a spot to put down his laptop and books down next to her. 

He liked that she remembered the things he told her. From the first moment he met her she acted as if he was her second son. Despite the fact that he was an awkward seventeen year old in blue jeans, and that he had caused the break up between her son and his beautiful long time girlfriend, she welcomed him with open arms. She would text him and ask about his day, she took an interest in his school work, and showered him in love and affection. He had the relationship with Even’s parents that he hadn't even realized that he always craved with his own. 

They chatted for a while, but then they sat next to each other and were productive. After an hour or so, Sigrid got up and started pitter-pattering around the kitchen. Isak didn't realize what she was doing until she returned to him with a bowl of cut peaches in her hand, she set them down in front of him. Sigrid smiled at him as she smoothed his hair down behind his ear. Isak was delighted by the act. 

============ 

After a few hours Isak decided he missed his boyfriend and ventured back into the bedroom and shut the door, Even was cleaning up his brushes and putting away paints. His eyes wander to the small canvas and can instantly recognize his own side profile. 

“You painted me.” He mused, he felt his smile grow and his cheeks heat up. Even tends to draw Isak a lot, Isak is his favorite thing to doodle within the margins of his school notes or on napkins at restaurants when he’s bored. Although, recently he had fallen into a depressive episode and hadn’t been making any kind of art, and Isak was glad to see his boyfriend tapping into his creative side again. 

Even could paint so beautifully, its was absolutely ridiculous. Every brush stroke was placed so precisely and delicately, it looked so realistic yet you could decipher Even’s artistic style right off the bat. It was such an obvious expression of love and Isak wished nothing more than to be able to return the gesture. He wished he could perform him a song or write him a damn poem. He loved Even so fucking much. 

“Hmh, yea. Guess I did.” Even smiled wiping a brush off on a towel. “Do you ever get tired of being a muse, baby?” He joked. He was being so damn casual about it, Isak couldn't believe. He loved him so much, all he could do was cross the room and bring Even down to kiss his lips. 

“I love you.” Isak said.

“I love you, too.”

And that was about all Even got out before Isak pushed him down onto the couch under the loft bed and rode him until they both saw stars.

================ 

When Isak woke up, the room was dark. At first, he couldn’t figure out quite what had woke him up. Then he heard the quiet keyboard typing behind him. He turned around in the bed to see Even sat up, hunched over his laptop, typing away rapidly. 

“What are you doing, baby?” Isak said, his whole body felt cold now that Even wasn't pressed up against him. To rid himself of chills, he sat up as well and adhered himself to Even’s back, and watched what he was writing.

“You distracted me earlier.” He chuckled, “I forgot that I was suppose to write 250 words for my art history class.” 

“Excuse me Mister, I distracted you?” Isak said in mock offense, while he pressed kisses to Even’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you distracted me with your sex.”

“You act like I was on that couch all by myself.” Isak said, and Even’s body shook gently with laughter. "You like my distractions." 

"I do."

Comfortable silence filled the room while Even continued to type, and Isak's mind wondered. He was thinking about how good this felt, Isak never thought he would be able to have this. Never thought he would be able to be honest enough with himself to be here, completely naked in bed with the man he loved, so fucking much. Even mattered to him more than anything in this world, and he couldn't believe he was able to call this man his for over three years and forever. 

“Hey, you know what I realized the other day was?” Isak asked.

“Mhm?” 

“Three years since we moved in together.” 

Even smiled, and shifted their bodies to put his arm around Isak. He cuddled into Even's warm chest, and was amused when he realized that meant Even was now only typing with one hand. “Hm, Is now a good time to tell you you're a terrible roommate.” 

“Well, good luck finding another roommate who will put up with your clothes all over the floor, your complete inability to do laundry, _and_ suck your dick.” said Isak.

“I'll put out an advertisment.” Even said and pressed a kiss to Isak's temple. Several minutes later, when Isak was drifting in and out of sleep, Even finally closed his laptop and settled back completely into the sheets. "Three years..." Even remarked, clearly the gears in his head were working. 

"Mhm, happy three years, babe." 

"Happy three years, Isak." 

And sleep took them once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far, I really appreciate it! I hope you are staying healthy and happy. And, once agin, you can find me on twitter @ isakvaltrsn 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
